GOOD Music
| founder = Kanye West | defunct = | status = Active | distributor = Def Jam Recordings (Worldwide) Virgin EMI Records (in the UK) | genre = Various, with a focus on hip hop | country = United States | location = New York City, New York | website = }} G.O.O.D. Music (a backronym of Getting Out Our Dreams) is an American record label founded by rapper Kanye West in 2004. In 2015, Pusha T was appointed the president of the label by West. History 2004–07 G.O.O.D. Music was founded in 2004 by Kanye West, in conjunction with Sony BMG. John Legend, Common, and West were the label's initial artists. Legend's Get Lifted (2004) was the label's first album release - this received eight nominations and three wins at the 2006 Grammy Awards, including Best New Artist and Best R&B Album. In October 2006, Legend released his second album, Once Again, which won a Grammy for the song "Heaven". Common's Be (2005), the label's second release, was the recipient of four Grammy Award nominations. The label later added GLC, Really Doe, Malik Yusef, Tony Williams and Consequence to its artists. West's second studio album, Late Registration, included featured guest appearances by every artist signed to GOOD Music's roster at the time of its release in August 2005. In May 2007, Detroit rapper Big Sean signed to the label. 2008–2011 In 2008, British singer-songwriter Mr Hudson was signed, following the release of his A Tale of Two Cities. There followed Kid Cudi, and manager Plain Pat. Kid Cudi's debut album, Man on the Moon: The End of Day was released under GOOD Music on September 15, 2009. The album earned three Grammy nominations and was certified Gold by the RIAA. A month later Mr Hudson's solo debut, Straight No Chaser, was released. signed to the label in 2007.]] In late 2010, West released several tracks featuring himself, and others members of the GOOD Music roster, in a free weekly giveaway known as, G.O.O.D. Fridays. In September 2010, Brooklyn rapper Mos Def was signed. Shortly afterwards Consequence released a diss track and left the label. The following month Pusha T announced his signing. Late in 2010, Kid Cudi released his second studio album Man on the Moon II: The Legend of Mr. Rager, followed by West's fifth album My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy. In April 2011, West signed American rapper and producer Q-Tip of A Tribe Called Quest. Kanye West also signed producer Hit-Boy, to Very Good Beats. In 2011, West signed Nigerian artists D'banj and Don Jazzy. In June 2011, GOOD Music signed their first distribution agreement, with Def Jam Recordings. Big Sean's debut Finally Famous was the first album released by GOOD Music with distribution by Def Jam. 2012–present of the label.]] In late 2011, plans were announced for a release of a compilation album, later entitled Cruel Summer. The album's lead single "Mercy", was released on April 6, 2012 and features verses from Kanye West, Pusha T and Big Sean, as well as GOOD Music affiliate 2 Chainz. The album was also preceded by the singles "New God Flow" and "Clique", the latter of which peaked at number 12 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. It features West and Big Sean rapping alongside Jay-Z. Cruel Summer was released on September 18, 2012. It was accompanied by the eponymous short film ''Cruel Summer'', which was shot in Qatar; the film premiered at Cannes Film Festival. The album debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200. In January 2013, Scottish record producer and DJ Hudson Mohawke, announced that he had signed to the production arm of G.O.O.D. Music - Very Good Beats. On April 2, 2013, Kid Cudi announced on Power 106 that he was no longer with the label, leaving on amicable terms. Cudi felt he was "underused" and would have preferred to record something particular for Yeezus (2013). On June 29, 2013 producer Hit-Boy of Very Good Beats announced that his contract expired and that he was no longer signed to GOOD Music. American Apparel model Kacy Hill was signed to the label December 2014, after appearing as a backup dancer on West's Yeezus Tour. In March 2015, GOOD Music signed HXLT. In November 2015, West appointed Pusha T the president of GOOD Music. In January 2016, Mos Def retired from music announcing it in a freestyle released in conjunction with West's G.O.O.D. Fridays series. In February 2016, Brooklyn rapper Desiigner signed a record deal with the label and subsequently appeared on West's seventh solo album, The Life of Pablo (2016). On June 3, 2016, Kanye West announced GOOD Music's upcoming album, Cruel Winter, in an interview with Big Boy. On September 7, 2016, West announced that former Young Money/Cash Money Records artist Tyga, signed a record deal with GOOD Music. Later that day, Pusha T announced Atlanta-based rap trio Migos had signed a management deal with the label. However, in January 2017, Migos clarified that although there were discussions for a management deal, nothing had come to fruition. On September 9, 2016, the official GOOD Music Twitter account uploaded an image of an updated artist roster with the caption "THIS IS GOOD MUSIC". The image indicated that several artists had either left or been removed by the label, including D'banj, Malik Yusef, Ryan McDermott, and Mr Hudson. Later that month, in a radio interview with The Breakfast Club, John Legend announced that his fifth studio album, Darkness and Light, would be his last with GOOD Music. In May 2017, Pusha T signed Francis and the Lights to GOOD Music. Artists Current artists Former artists Very Good Beats G.O.O.D. Music also has a production wing known as Very Good Beats; this serves as a group of in-house producers. Current producers * 88-Keys * Benny Cassette"Watch Benny Cassette – Raging Bull". AFRSH.com. Retrieved 2014-08-06. * Boogz & Tapez * Charlie Heat * Dom $olo * Evian Christ * Hudson Mohawke * Jeff Bhasker * Kanye West * Lifted * Mike Dean * Mitus * No I.D. * Noah Goldstein * Q-Tip * Symbolyc One (S1) * Travis Scott Former producers * Brian "All Day" Miller * Devo Springsteen *Don Jazzy * Keezo Kane Discography As of 2018, all releases are distributed by Def Jam Recordings, unless otherwise noted. Upcoming Releases References External links * }} Category:Kanye West Category:2004 establishments in New York (state) Category:American record labels Category:Companies based in New York City Category:Labels distributed by Universal Music Group Category:Hip hop record labels Category:Media companies based in New York City Category:Music production companies Category:New York (state) record labels Category:Publishing companies established in 2004 Category:Record labels established in 2004 Category:Rhythm and blues record labels Category:Talent agencies Category:Vanity record labels Category:Def Jam Recordings